No lo Sabía
by Addanight
Summary: Juro que no sabía lo que hacía. O al menos, me gusta pensar que no lo sabía. Un vistazo en la vida de la pareja más amada del mundo mágico. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues como a mi fic 'Admiración' no le fue tan mal en la sección, pensé en escribir algo ya un poco más elaborado. Algo simple para pasar un buen rato. Espero que disfruten tanto al leerlo como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Para mis lectores de Beyblade, pues como estoy muy molesta con la falta de reviews, no creo que haya nuevas actualizaciones por un rato. Lo cual es bueno para los que les guste este fic, porque quiere decir que lo actualizaré más.

**IMPORTANTE:** Si no han leído el séptimo libro, por favor **no lean este fic**, porque como yo ya lo leí, no puedo prometer que no habrá **spoilers**, y no quisiera arruinarles su lectura. Para aquellos que ya lo leyeron. Vamos a ignorar el nefasto epílogo ¿Sí?

**Summary:** Juro que no sabía lo que hacía. O al menos, me gusta pensar que no lo sabía. HPDM

**Pareja:** HarryXDraco Si no te gusta, te pido que te retires, para ahorrarte el mal rato. Gracias.



 No lo Sabía 

Por Addanight

Prólogo: Triste Condena

 _Sección I: Siendo Estúpido _

Amarte, es la estupidez más grande que he cometido.

¿Lo dudas acaso? Solo tenías que verme para saber que estaba desesperado; que era un extraño y loco enamorado. Y que despertabas en mí cosas, que ni el mismísimo Merlín hubiese podido controlar.

¿Notaste cuántas veces tropecé por tener la vista fija en ti y no en el suelo que pisaba? ¡Ja! Pero, ¿a quién le importa el suelo cuando puedes flotar por el firmamento? Y eso era lo que me pasaba cada que te miraba. Me da nauseas de solo recordarlo.

Yo solía ser perfecto. Nací casi creado por los dioses. Porque a mi bellísimo físico, se le sumaba mi destreza física y mi agudeza mental. No existía quien me superara. ¡Qué digo! Si no había quien me igualara siquiera. Ya que aunque te guste pensar lo contrario, no podías compararte conmigo.

¡Era casi un dios Potter! Y tú lo arruinaste. Tú y tu estúpida cicatriz vinieron a destrozar mi perfecto mundo. Antes de que sucediera, todos estaban a mi merced. Puedes negarlo cuanto gustes, pero sabes bien que tenía al universo comiendo de mi mano. Era demasiado bueno para durar.

Un segundo. Me descuidé un mísero segundo y cuando lo noté, me habías acorralado. Me capturaste con tus hermosos ojos verdes que seguro son una droga. Con esa sonrisa patética que me desarma. Y qué decir de tu falta de sensatez y juicio que más de una vez amenazaron con sacarme canas.

No sabía lo que hacía. O al menos, me gusta pensar que no lo sabía. Prefiero creer que nunca me di cuenta de lo que sacrificaría por ti. Me fue fácil ignorar que eras todo lo que yo detestaba. Todo lo que por años había condenado. Rompías con cada una de mis reglas. Y quizá por eso, debí pensarlo mejor.

Pero no estaba pensado. Esa es la única explicación. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en ti. Debí saber que eras un pozo sin fondo, y que una vez que saltara, jamás iba a lograr salir. Que cuando te tuviera, no iba a poder dejarte ir. Creo que lo que no consideré, es que jamás querría hacerlo.

Me destruiste Potter. Por tu culpa todos mis planes pasaron a segundo plano. Tú eres el único responsable de que ahora tenga una debilidad. Y si no te amara como lo hago, jamás te lo hubiera perdonado.

 _Sección II: Creí Enloquecer _

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pasé gran parte de mi vida pensando en el futuro. Aunque si quieren que sea absolutamente sincero, me preocupaba más pensar si realmente tendría uno. No se atrevan a llamarme pesimista, que si ustedes hubieran tenido a un poderoso mago obsesionado con asesinarlos, también hubieran estado preocupados.

Recuerdo que pasé muchas noches en la torre Gryffindor imaginando lo que sucedería cuando llegara el momento. Estudié una a una las posibilidades de aquella batalla esperando que eso me diera cierta ventaja. Pero no solo pensaba en eso. A veces, cuando me sentía optimista, me gustaba pensar en que vencería y en todas las cosas que haría cuando fuera libre.

Mis ideas volaban en esos instantes, y me imaginaba los más extraños sucesos. Había ocasiones en que se me ocurrían cosas tan fantásticas, que no podía evitar morir de la risa. Y sin embargo, en ninguno de esos sueños figuraste tú.

Al principio, creí que por fin, había enloquecido. Que tanta presión me había llevado al borde del delirio. Porque no podía ser cierto. Tú no podías estar enamorado de mí. Esa simple idea me parecía tan irreal como que Voldemort decidiera repentinamente convertirse en monje y dedicarse a una vida de humildad y meditación, en busca de su paz interior.

Traté de ignorarte, de alejarte, e incluso de amenazarte. Pero como buena serpiente que eres, entre más me resistía, más me apretabas. No podía permitírtelo. Eso lo tenía bien claro. Tristemente, mi corazón no compartió la idea y entonces sucedió: me enamoré de ti.

En ese preciso instante, pensé que mi vida se había terminado. ¿Cómo era posible que me enamorara de ti? Tenía que detener este sentimiento sin sentido. Me dije a mí mismo que debía darte una oportunidad. Que si te conocía a fondo, me daría cuenta de que no eras como te imaginaba.

Y no me equivoqué. Eras todo lo contrario. Y debo confesar que me fascinó. Me encontraba en un dilema. Todo podía venirse abajo si no te dejaba ir. Estaban en juego cosas aún más grandes que tú y que yo. Eso fue lo primero que me enseñaste ¿Sabes? Ese día, me permití ser egoísta. Elegí lo que quería, por sobre lo que debí hacer. Me aferré a ti con todo el corazón y el alma. Y hasta la fecha, aún no me arrepiento.



¿Creen que este es el final de la historia? ¡Ilusos! Si dejaran de ser unos tontos románticos se darían cuenta que el amor no lo resuelve todo, lo complica. No voy a mentirles. Tener una relación con el Chico que vivió no es cosa fácil. Entre sus fans, ex mortífagos y el resto de mundo mágico observándonos a cada paso, no tenemos lo que se puede llamar una relación normal. Sin embargo, esto del matrimonio tiene sus ventajas. No hay nada tan reconfortante como saber que existe alguien que conoce todas tus excentricidades y que entiende y ama cada una de ellas. Por eso puedo decirles que estoy condenado. Amo a Harry Potter. Y lo que es aún peor, me encanta amarlo.

_Continuará…_



Notas de la Autora:

¡Wi! Qué feliz soy de volver a ser la loca, romántica y sentimental de siempre, la verdad que ya me hacía falta. He pensando en que este fic sea una recopilación de pequeñas historias, tal y como la que acaban de ver. Si se les ocurre un tema que les gustaría leer, no duden en pedirlo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias.

_Addanight_


	2. Consintiendo al Salvador

He he… me duele admitirlo, pero la verdad es que este capítulo lleva meses escrito. ¿Por qué no lo había subido? Jajaja, la verdad es que se me olvidó. Si, lo sé, seguro que van a lincharme, en fin, espero que les guste.

**IMPORTANTE:** Si no han leído el séptimo libro, por favor **no lean este fic**, porque como yo ya lo leí, no puedo prometer que no habrá **spoilers**, y no quisiera arruinarles su lectura. Para aquellos que ya lo leyeron. Vamos a ignorar el nefasto epílogo ¿Sí?

**Summary:** Juro que no sabía lo que hacía. O al menos, me gusta pensar que no lo sabía. HPDM

**Pareja:** HarryXDraco Si no te gusta, te pido que te retires, para ahorrarte el mal rato. Gracias.

___**No lo sabía + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° No lo sabía + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °**_

No lo sabía

Por Addanight

Capítulo 1

_Sección I: Consintiendo al Salvador___

Con la gracia que siempre me distinguió del resto del mundo, me dirigí hacia aquella tan conocida habitación. Tantas cosas han sucedido. Y otras tantas han permanecido invariables. Yo por mi parte, no puedo decir que soy el mismo. Por supuesto que aún soy Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la gran fortuna de los Malfoy. El gran líder al que la nobleza del mundo mágico adora como si de un Dios se tratara. Mi mente sigue tan inteligente y ágil como siempre. Y por supuesto que todavía soy capaz de manipular cualquier situación a mi antojo. No olvidemos que fui un Slytherin y puedo decirles con orgullo, que aún lo soy. Todavía creo que los magos somos superiores a los muggles, con la diferencia de que no pretendo eliminarlos. Digamos que me conformo con ignorar su existencia. ¿Qué si aún soy arrogante? Por supuesto, uno no puede ser tan bello, rico, inteligente y deseado como yo sin tenerse en una alta estima.

Y teniendo todo esto bien claro, seguro que estarán pensando que no he cambiado nada. Pero se equivocan, si lo hice. Todo lo sucedido cuando se inició la guerra trajo a la luz una nueva parte de mí, una que hasta yo mismo desconocía, una reservada únicamente para el dueño de mi corazón: Harry Potter. ¿Qué cómo terminé con Potter? ¿Qué puedo decir? A la vida le encantan las ironías, y supongo que terminar con el chico que sólo no puede morir era la más grande de todas. ¿Qué si lo quiero? Por supuesto, puedo decirles que lo amo con lo locura. Pero, por favor, no se lo digan a Potter. No queremos que el pequeño héroe del mundo mágico sepa que me tiene a sus pies. ¿Oh si?

Cuando por fin he llegado a mi destino, abro la puerta con delicadeza. Mis ojos viajan inmediatamente hacia el ocupante de aquella cama. Ahí entre las esmeraldas sábanas, reposa mi mayor tesoro. Efectivamente, estoy hablando del chico que vivió para librarnos del demente con cara de serpiente. Sus oscuros cabellos son un desastre. No que eso sea algo diferente, es decir, hemos probado de todo con ese cabello y lo más que hemos logrado es que se vea aceptablemente desordenado. A Harry lo enloquece su cabello. A mí también me enloquece, aunque en un sentido muy diferente, cabe aclarar. Lentamente, dejo la bandeja en mis manos en la mesita junto a la cama, para luego dirigirme al lado del ocupante de la habitación.

Mi mano izquierda se inclina hacia su rostro y viaja hasta su frente, donde permanece unos instantes. En ese momento, no puedo evitar que un suspiro resignado escape de mis labios. Esa maldita fiebre no quiere bajar. Hace tres días que mi adorada joya está así, sufriendo entre el delirio de la fiebre y el cansancio. Juro por Merlin que si esto no mejora pronto, voy a llevarlo a San Mungo. Me importa muy poco que Potter me haya pedido específicamente que no lo hiciera. Estoy a punto de arrancarme mis bellísimos y rubios cabellos de la preocupación. Pero, como siempre, Potter tenía que llevarme la contraria y negarse a que lo llevara con un medibrujo. ¡Por Salazar que ese hombre es más necio que un hipogrifo! El Gryffindor se negó a ir, sin importarle cuanto le pedí que lo hiciera. Exacto. Se lo pedí. Porque un Malfoy jamás suplica, por más desesperado que esté.

"¿Harry?" Le llamé suavemente.

"Mmmmm" Fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Como ven, mi león sigue tan elocuente como siempre.

"Harry." Le llamé esta vez un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Necesitas comer algo." Expliqué.

"No tengo hambre." Repitió el moreno al tiempo que se giró con la intención de continuar durmiendo.

"No has comido nada desde ayer. Así que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que comas, o me dejes traer a un medibrujo." Amenacé. Sin importar cual opción elija, al final, yo gano. Claro que preferiría que fuera la segunda, pero sabiendo con quien trato, es más posible que la madre de Blaise dure más de tres años casada.

"Muy bien. Dame la comida." Me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cómoda cama. Con un movimiento de mi varita, la bandeja flotó lentamente hacia la cama. Aquella morena mano tomó el pan tostado y se me encogió el corazón al ver como ésta temblaba.

"Harry…" Traté de empezar a decir, pero el otro me interrumpió. No sé porque me sorprendí, si sé que sus modales no han mejorado nada.

"No voy a ir a San Mungo." Declaró, para luego dar una pequeña mordida a su pan.

"Al menos déjame traer a alguien a que te revise." Insistí, aunque sabía que recibiría una negativa.

"Estoy bien." Me dijo. Ahí lo tienen de nuevo. El mártir Gryffindor ataca de nuevo. Un día de estos, juro que voy a mandarle una Cruciatus. Bien merecido se lo tiene, por preocuparme tanto. Este mago va a terminar sacándome canas.

"Mira Potter, traté de razonar contigo, pero es obvio que no es posible, así que te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a traer a Madame Pomfrey y vas a dejar que ella nos diga que demonios podemos hacer para mejores." Dije mirándole fijamente.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien." Trató de convencerme.

"¿Ah si? Pues si estás tan bien. Te reto a que intentes detenerme, porque voy a llamar a Madame Pomfrey quieras o no." Le dije retirándome de la habitación y caminando decidido hacia la chimenea.

Dos horas, un sermón y quince ataques verbales después. Ambos nos encontramos solos nuevamente. La única diferencia quizá, son las diversas pociones que ahora reposan en la mesa. Y el estado casi inconciente del ojiesmeralda a causa de la gran cantidad de pociones que fue obligado a ingerir. Por supuesto que ni eso fue capaz de impedir que el chico me mirara con rencor y casi con algo similar a la traición en su mirada.

"Te odio." Declaró con gesto indignado, y tan infantil que no pudo sino verse lindo a mis ojos.

"El cariño es mutuo Harry." Respondí con una devastadora sonrisa.

"Vas a pagar por esto." Me amenazó, aunque su voz no sonó del todo terrorífica.

"Por supuesto que sí." Le digo sin dejar de sonreír.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el león caiga rendido. Yo por mi parte, me recosté a su lado y paseé mis dedos a lo largo de su cabello. Ni siquiera me molesté en pretender dormir. Estaba conciente de que no lo lograría. No en vano lo había intentado los días anteriores, pero la preocupación me lo impidió. Por ello, tan sólo fijé mis grisáceos orbes en su bello rostro y me dispuse a velar su sueño. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, tan solo mirándole, preguntándome si amenazar su enfermedad con lanzarle un AK serviría de algo. Esto del amor es una cosa terrible, pues la idea de separarme de Potter no cruzó mi mente ni por un instante.

"Buenos Días." Se dejó escuchar una voz varias horas después.

"Buenos Días." Respondí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunté mirándole con detenimiento.

"Mejor." Contestó el pelinegro y parece ser, que es verdad.

"Me alegro." Agregué sintiendo como de pronto la debilidad comenzaba a nublar mis pensamientos. Mi cansancio debió ser muy obvio, porque cierto esposo mío lo notó de inmediato.

"¿Y qué hay de tí? Parece que no hubiese dormido en toda la noche." Comentó mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"No. No lo hiciste. Es broma. ¿Cierto?" Preguntó luego de notar que su insinuación parecía factible.

"No sé porque te sorprendes. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. Es obvio que tú no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo." Agregué tratando de desviar la conversación hacia él.

"Así que… ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?" Cuestionó con su voz llena de alegría y un tanto de malicia.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, ¿a quién voy a presumir en las fiestas si te mueres? Además, no tendría con quien discutir y eso sería terriblemente aburrido. Y un Malfoy aburrido es un peligro para el mundo." Respondí sin dudarlo.

"Supongo que entonces tendremos que descansar juntos ¿No crees? Después de todo, no podemos dejar al mundo a tu merced. Eso sería terriblemente cruel y egoísta de mi parte." Declaró mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y acercaba nuestros cuerpos lo más posible. Ni siquiera noté cuando un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios a causa de dicha acción. El sueño no tardó en vencerme, y yo no puse resistencia sabiendo que estaba a salvo. Harry velaría mi descanso.

___**No lo sabía + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° No lo sabía + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects °**_

Notas de la Autora:

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora. No estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo nos muestre lo que pasa cuando el enfermo es Draco.

Gracias por leer.

_Addanight_


End file.
